


Deep Roots are not Reached by the Frost

by Stacysmash



Series: LOTR AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Day 4 Admiration, KuroDai Week 2018, Lord Of The Rings AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: “Why’d we stop?” Tanaka whispered, so loud it could have been his normal voice. The dwarf looked uneasy as he jerked his head around, his axe clutched tightly in his fingers.Suga turned and gave him a warning look.“Because we’re surrounded Tanaka. Lower your axe.”The humans and dwarves of the group seemed surprised by that, but the elves sensed their own nearby and the halflings had definitely been feeling uneasy.Daichi sighed, wondering how long they were just going to hover in the trees before revealing themselves when he heard a voice chuckle. It was irritating, like the prelude to an entire speech meant to pick on the ragtag group of travelers. Nonetheless a smile began to curl on Daichi’s lips, knowing exactly who was approaching them.“What do we have here?” The sly voice spoke in elvish, allowing only certain members of the party to understand. “Sawamura Daichi. Only you could put together such a hilarious group such as this.”Kurodai Week 2018: Day 4 Admiration/Bad Habits





	Deep Roots are not Reached by the Frost

**Author's Note:**

> All words in italics are being spoken in elvish, and only certain people can understand what they're saying.

Sawamura Daichi kept trudging forward through the thick forest, knowing they had to reach the border of Nekoma before the sun set. If they didn’t, orcs would fly across the land to hunt them down, and they couldn’t afford another fight.

He released a shuddering breath, clutching at his chest. He wasn’t out of breath; his endurance was one of the best in the group, but his heart was bursting with sorrow at losing their most powerful member only hours before. Ukai Keishin was one of the greatest wizards of Middle Earth, but more than that he was both a friend and a mentor to Daichi. Now that he was gone, Daichi remained as the sole leader of the group. It was intimidating, but he needed to focus on keeping them safe, particularly Hinata and the object he kept safe in his pocket that could destroy everything if it got into the wrong hands.

He glanced back over his shoulder to check on the rest of the group, and he could see even the most energetic members starting to lose steam.

“Keep going! We’re approaching the borders of Nekoma,” Daichi said, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Whaaaa? There are elves around here?” Hinata gasped, his head jerking around at every tree.

“There are elves in our party, you idiot. You’re acting like you’ve never seen one before,” Kageyama grumbled, his large dwarfish fist threatening to knock it against the halfling’s head.

“Yeah, but these are _new_ elves. Elves are really different from each other.”

“They all seem the same to me.”

“Really, your Majesty? Are you struggling to tell Suga-san and myself apart? If you’re that blind perhaps we should’ve left you in Sendai to be catered to by servants.”

“Shut up, Tsukishima. And stop calling me that.”

“Or what?”

“Enough!” Daichi said sharply, and they all pinched their lips shut. He began to relax as the trees grew more slender and tall rather than the thick gnarled ones they had been slipping through. The bark of the trunks was smooth and the pale blossoms drifting from the delicate branches fluttered in the air like diamonds. The atmosphere began to take on an ethereal quality to it, and even the birds sang more softly as they entered the enchanted realm of the Nekoma elves.

They weren’t very far into it when Daichi felt their presence. He stopped, his eyes sifting through the trees as he tried to spot at least one of them, but as gifted as Daichi was as a ranger he could never be a step ahead of them.

“Why’d we stop?” Tanaka whispered, so loud it could have been his normal voice. The dwarf looked uneasy as he jerked his head around, his axe clutched tightly in his fingers.

Suga turned and gave him a warning look.

“Because we’re surrounded Tanaka. Lower your axe.”

The humans and dwarves of the group seemed surprised by that, but the elves sensed their own nearby and the halflings had definitely been feeling uneasy.

Daichi sighed, wondering how long they were just going to hover in the trees before revealing themselves when he heard a voice chuckle. It was irritating, like the prelude to an entire speech meant to pick on the ragtag group of travelers. Nonetheless a smile began to curl on Daichi’s lips, knowing exactly who was approaching them.

“ _What do we have here?_ ” The sly voice spoke in elvish, allowing only certain members of the party to understand. “ _Sawamura Daichi. Only you could put together such a hilarious group such as this._ ”

Shadows began to emerge out of nowhere as one lanky figure swayed toward them, his eyes glittering with mischief. Kuroo Tetsurou moved as quietly as a ghost and with an enviable grace. The elves surrounding him held their bows taught with an arrow pointed at each of them, but Kuroo held no weapon in his hand as he kept his eyes glued to the ranger.

It had been many years since Daichi had seen him, though the elf never changed. He was frozen in his youth as an immortal being, forever the clever hunter and body guard of the Queen. Daichi wasn’t sure what to expect his feelings to be at seeing his old friend and rival. His jabs never failed to stir up his competitive side, and now was no different. Yet under his slightly wounded pride was unwavering affection at seeing that stupid grin and the mess of wild, black hair that had no business being on an elf.

“ _Hilarious they may be, but they are also the best_ ,” Daichi answered in equally fluent elvish, his chin lifting with pride.

“Daichi-san is so cool,” Hinata whispered.

“I know, he talks just like they do,” Nishinoya whispered back proudly.

Kuroo’s grin stretched even wider and took a few steps closer to him. Daichi gulped, hoping to maintain his stance, though he had no intention of fighting the elf. He hated giving in too quickly, enjoying the push and pull their long-standing friendship had. Building up the tension between them always made succumbing to their mutual affection sweeter.

He could still remember the day they met, probably a good sixty years before in the serene forests surrounding Sendai.

 

Daichi was just a child in comparison to the ancient elves who lived there, but all of them were impressed with his strength and maturity that was seldom found in humans. Lord Ennoshita took him in after the death of his mother and continued to pour into him lessons that would build him into the king he was meant to be.

Ennoshita’s daughter, Kiyoko, was rumored to be the most beautiful woman in all of Middle Earth. There were few who beheld her and didn’t fall instantly in love with her grace and cool attitude. Daichi had been studying under Lord Ennoshita for a couple of years before he ever saw her himself. She returned from visiting their brethren in Nekoma and immediately sought him out to introduce herself properly, since Daichi was a member of the Dunedain, a familial line of humans that had descended from elves and blessed with long life far beyond regular humans.

Many of the elves were curious about their first meeting, believing it would be love at first sight for the both of them. Daichi had to admit her beauty was staggering, her blue eyes piercing right through him and her lovely figure draped in a gown that moved like smoke as she walked toward him. Instead of love, however, it was more like friendship at first sight. They conversed easily, warmth pouring through the vast amount of respect they had for each other. She had a wisdom that was unlike anything he had ever witnessed, and he was hungry to learn everything he could from her. Daichi never pushed to further their relationship, and it quickly lowered Kiyoko’s guard and he was able to see her shyness melt away as they became more acquainted.

Along with Kiyoko came a small guard from the Nekoma forest to watch over her as she integrated back with her family in Sendai. Daichi had never met any of the elves from that land and was curious about what sort of people they were. Kiyoko informed him that they were infinitely craftier compared to the Sendai elves or even those in Seijoh Wood. They were slick and had an impenetrable defense, but their loyalty was strong.

Eventually he left her side to seek them out, unable to contain his curiosity any longer. He walked through the palace nestled amongst the waterfalls and met a slender elf named Kenma, but he seemed to be preoccupied with a game of strategy with Tsukishima.

Daichi stumbled into the courtyard where another member of the guard was sparring with one of the Sendai elves. He was stunned to see the elf was incredibly boisterous and loud with a bright mohawk going down the center of his head. But his skills in swordsmanship seemed to be higher than any Daichi had ever seen, and he wondered if he would get the chance to spar with the rowdy elf himself.

There was no sign of the third guard in the palace, so Daichi wandered back into the woods where he always felt more at home. He stepped over the soft soil, admiring the golden light filtering through the trees. The various melodies of birdsong chirped amongst the branches, a soothing accompaniment to the rushing water nearby. The sharp call of a crow cut through the air, but Daichi never minded the brash voice of the stoic bird. He slipped his hand in his sack and pulled off a few crumbs of lembas bread, holding it out as an offering. The black feathered bird didn’t hesitate to sail from its branch and land on Daichi’s forearm, picking the bread out without pricking his skin. Daichi smiled as it lifted itself back into the trees, happily grasping the bread in its beak.

Daichi felt an itch on the back of his neck, the feeling he got whenever a pair of eyes were watching him closely. He continued on into the trees, acting as if he wasn’t aware of the presence lurking nearby though his hand crept to his belt where his knife was waiting. Whoever was following him was creeping closer, and Daichi’s heart began to race in expectation. He paused beside a tree and let his sack slip from his shoulder while his fingers twisted around the hilt of his knife. Before he could slide it from its sheath, a blur swept around him like a puff of wind, and suddenly his back was flat against the tree with a dagger at his throat.

He blinked as he stared at the dark eyes, sharp under the heavy lids and shining even from behind the mess of black hair spilling over. His lips were what really captured Daichi’s gaze, sweeping up his cheek in an amused grin, his white teeth shining like a crescent moon.

“ _So, this is the Dunedain ranger I’ve heard so much about. Hm, I expected a better fight than that._ ”

“ _Well, we could both remove our daggers and try it out_ ,” Daichi answered, his voice calm and unwavering. The raven-haired elf frowned and glanced down at the knife placed against the vital vein in his thigh. His face lit up, and Daichi wondered why someone would be so excited to see a blade in such a vulnerable place.

“ _Nicely done, though I think you’re quite forward. We haven’t even gotten to know each other, Sawamura_ ,” The elf purred, lifting the dagger from his throat. Daichi snorted and removed his own.

“ _You’re right, though you already know my name. May I have yours?_ ”

“ _Kuroo Tetsurou, guardian of the Elven Queen of Nekoma, though currently of Lady Kiyoko. At your service_.” Kuroo bowed low, and Daichi rolled his eyes at his mock politeness. Now that their knives were withdrawn, he had a better look at the elf as he straightened back up. Kuroo’s smirk seemed stuck on his face, letting Daichi have an idea at what a rotten personality he most likely had. With some reluctance he noted the elf’s impressive height and long, lean figure. And despite Kuroo’s lankiness, he was built with quite a bit of muscle, particularly across his chest, arms and thighs.

All desire to spar with Yamamoto, the mohawked elf, had fluttered away with the wind. Daichi only had eyes for Kuroo as the amused elf observed him right back. They spoke a few rules for their impending match between them and immediately slipped into action. Bout after bout, Kuroo disarmed him every time, though amongst humans Daichi was unmatched even at his young age. He lost track of time as they fought, determined to improve enough to at least make Kuroo break out into a sweat. But that damned elf’s smirk never left his face as he twisted through the air and knocked Daichi on his ass. Then the _elegant_ creature would burst out in obnoxious laughter, disrupting the soothing ambiance of the forest.

“ _Come on, Sawamura, you definitely need a break. You’re starting to get sloppy_ ,” Kuroo teased as he leaned over him. Daichi sighed and stretched out his hand for the elf to help him up. The grin stretched even wider, if that was possible, and Kuroo grasped his hand. With a jerk Daichi yanked him forward and knocked him into the pond behind them. Daichi laughed as Kuroo burst out of the water with a gasp, pinning Daichi with a look of utter betrayal.

“ _Looks like I’m not the only one who got sloppy_.”

His mirth was short-lived, however, when Kuroo stretched out his long arms and yanked him into the pool with him. Soaked from head-to-toe, they pulled themselves up onto the grass and laid next to each other.

“ _How did it get this late_?” Daichi asked, staring up at the black sky with thousands of stars sparkling above.

“ _We were fighting for hours, honestly I’m impressed you could keep going that long._ ”

Daichi turned his face toward Kuroo, holding back the laughter at the wild hair now matted down with water.

“ _I’ve always had good stamina_.”

The grin slid back on, though it didn’t seem to irritate Daichi as much as it did before.

“ _Hmmm, that could come in handy. So, tell me about your meeting with Lady Kiyoko. Was it like wandering into a dream? Did your heart race as you gazed upon her beauty? I’m surprised you could even leave her side so quickly, aren’t you supposed to marry her?”_

Daichi laughed. “ _It’s true her beauty was astounding. She’s more than that though, she’s wise and level-headed, and I look forward to knowing her better. I felt no feelings of love though, I just look forward to being her friend if she’d allow me.”_

“ _Are you even human_?” Kuroo asked, staring at Daichi in amazement.

“ _Mostly_.”

Kuroo slid onto his side and propped his head up on his palm. His eyes slid over the length of Daichi and back up before finally settling on his face.

“ _I have to admit, for being practically a child I’m quite impressed_.”

“ _I’m not a child, I’m over twenty!_ ”

Kuroo cackled with glee, and Daichi felt his cheeks grow hot.

“ _I haven’t been twenty in over a thousand years, so forgive me if I think of you as a child_.”

Daichi pursed his lips and lifted himself to his feet. He knew he was young even for human standards, but he didn’t like being belittled in such a way, especially by a person such as Kuroo. He grabbed his sack and went to slip it on his shoulder when it was pulled away by Kuroo, suddenly appearing next to him with his face surprisingly serious.

“ _Where are you going?_ ”

“ _Nowhere special. I just figured you were tired of babysitting, that’s all_.”

Kuroo’s face softened as he released Daichi’s sack.

“ _Saying you were a child was wrong of me. Perhaps you’re closer to a teenager?_ ”

Daichi began to walk away and Kuroo chased after him laughing. He wrapped his long arms around Daichi’s chest, so he couldn’t move any further. He clenched his jaw, his anger hardly quenched when he felt Kuroo’s breath against his ear.

“ _I’m sorry, Sawamura, please don’t go. If it’s any consolation, I almost never find humans interesting, but you have me thoroughly intrigued. Despite your young age, you’ve already displayed a maturity that goes beyond most humans, and even several elves I know_ ,” Kuroo chuckled, and slowly Daichi stopped his pouting though he remained silent. “ _Your reflexes are very good, too. A little more practice with me and I think you’ll be unbeatable_.”

His voice was beginning to send goosebumps down his neck, and his heart was beating erratically as the elf pressed his warm body against Daichi’s shivering back.

“ _Why do I feel like you’re only saying that to make me feel better?_ ”

“ _I’m not, I mean every word. Come on, you’re trembling. We need to get you warm._ ”

Kuroo released Daichi and immediately began gathering some wood. Mentally Daichi still didn’t want to give in, but he was still cold, damp and exhausted from their sparring. He dropped his sack and helped Kuroo start a fire and slowly they fell back into conversation. Daichi finally had the chance to ask him about Nekoma, and Kuroo was all too willing to speak of his home with pride. It was difficult for them to get through a whole conversation without teasing each other, but Daichi felt himself enjoying the change of pace. Of all the people he’d ever met Kuroo already stood out amongst them, though he couldn’t pinpoint a specific reason why.

They were nearly inseparable over the next several days, their laughter echoing through the trees as they explored the surrounding forest. It was becoming easier to keep up with the sprightly elf, whether it was sparring with daggers or with words. Eventually a messenger from Lord Ennoshita called Daichi back to the palace and he had to return, but even then Kuroo always seemed to be nearby. Daichi was then able to see Kuroo as a leader of their guard, egging Kenma on to get off his chair or admonishing Yamamoto for being too noisy. Daichi admired the way he held command without being an unapproachable figure. He respected his men but never hesitated to poke fun at them, or even Lord Ennoshita for that matter. Kuroo had a natural gift of provocation without taking it too far, though he seemed to physical wilt from Kiyoko’s glare after teasing her gently about something.

One thing that puzzled Daichi was that Kuroo wasn’t a typical elf, lacking the poise and air of mystery usually equated with the graceful race. Yet Daichi couldn’t care less about those characteristics. It was Kuroo’s warmth that drew him in, and his skills that drove Daichi to want to compete with him. He didn’t want to admit the elf’s superiority to him, but he did have over a thousand years more experience than Daichi did. Regardless, he never made Daichi feel like he wasn’t worthy of his time, and their friendship blossomed into something rare and unbreakable.

It was too soon that Kuroo and his men were called to return to Nekoma and their duties there. Daichi was surprised at his reluctance to say goodbye to Kuroo, wishing he could go with him instead. Lord Ennoshita seemed to know what he was feeling and told him that when the time was right Daichi would eventually travel to Nekoma but he wasn’t ready yet. As he stood with Lord Ennoshita and Kiyoko to bid the trio farewell, Daichi was quiet in his solemnity and Kuroo picked up on it immediately.

“ _Don’t look at me like that, Sawamura_ ,” He chuckled as he reached his hand out to nestle against the back of Daichi’s neck. Daichi shivered as Kuroo’s fingers began to play with the hair at the bottom of his head.

“ _I wish you didn’t have to go so soon_ ,” Daichi admitted, pursing his lips as he prepared for the teasing. But Kuroo didn’t tease him. Instead his mouth dropped open and a light blush fluttered across his cheeks.

“ _And here I thought you’d be excited to get rid of me_.”

“ _Why? I’ve learned a lot from you, and you’re enjoyable to be around… despite your personality_.”

Kuroo laughed and pulled Daichi close to him in a warm hug. The elves Daichi knew tended to be reserved with their physical affection, but Kuroo always seemed to be different with his hair ruffling, thigh pinching and hugs. Daichi melted into his arms, sighing as he felt Kuroo nuzzle into his hair and plant a kiss in it.

“ _I’ll miss you as well, Sawamura. I know it’ll be a while but come to Nekoma when you can. I look forward to meeting you again_.”

It was ten whole years later when Daichi finally saw him again, traveling to Nekoma with Ukai by his side. They were hardly into the mysterious wood when Daichi was tackled by the elf, laughing his ass off while Ukai rolled his eyes. It had been like they were never apart, though by that point Daichi had improved in both reflexes and strength. Ukai nearly had to pry them apart during their lengthy visit, grumbling that they needed to focus on more important matters. Inevitably Daichi would seek out Kuroo again, or the other way around, and they would banter, laugh, wrestle, and talk about everything until they suffered another interruption.

Every meeting ever after was the same, and no matter where Daichi traveled throughout Middle Earth, his soul longed to wander the forests with the graceful elf by his side, his awful laughter filling the serene space around them. It took him an absurdly long time to equate his feelings to that of love, but despite the obvious affection Kuroo had for him Daichi hadn’t a clue if his feelings were requited. Then forces of evil began to flourish once again throughout Middle Earth, and Daichi set aside his personal desires to focus on his duties.

 

Having Kuroo standing in front of him after several years of being apart made Daichi want to simultaneously wrestle him and kiss him at the same time. He hadn’t time to decide between the two options when Tanaka stepped in between them, his snarling face frozen in a taunt.

“Stop right there, Elf-boy. If you want to get to our leader, you’re gonna have to get through me.”

Daichi groaned as Kuroo sputtered in laughter, unable to maintain his intimidating air.

“Sorry to break it to you, Dwarf-boy, but I could get through you in a heartbeat. Especially to get to Sawamura.”

Daichi felt his heart quicken at the seductive tone Kuroo used when saying his name but brushed it aside when Tanaka gripped his axe higher and began to growl.

“Enough, Tanaka. We’re not here to fight, they mean us no harm.”

He gripped the scruff of Tanaka’s jerkin and yanked him back into Suga and Asahi’s waiting arms, each with their own expression of exasperation. Daichi turned back to Kuroo to find him with a brilliant smile on his face, his eyes glittering with mirth.

“ _This is already turning out better than I predicted, Sawamura. I’m looking forward to picking on all your friends, though it seems you’re one short. I thought Ukai was supposed to be--_ ” Kuroo’s words faltered when he saw Daichi’s face pinch in pain, his words like a brick smacked across his face to remind him of Ukai’s absence. Kuroo’s eyes lifted to meet Suga’s as he stood behind Daichi, and he gave his head a slight shake as the sorrow in his eyes were apparent. Kuroo kept his expression neutral, though none of his earlier mischief could be found, and he reached out to grasp Daichi’s shoulder.

“ _Come, the Queen will want to discuss this, and you all need to rest._ ”

Daichi gave the rest of the Fellowship an encouraging nod as he followed Kuroo deeper into the forest on paths that felt like home to him. They were able to make it into inner sanctum of Nekoma where the elves lived without any more outbursts from his group. In fact, even Tanaka was in silent awe of the massive trees stretching up to the sky with the delicate crystalline staircases encircling the smooth trunks. Velvety chandeliers hung from the branches made entirely of sage-colored moss and delicate blossoms that infused the air with a calming fragrance. They were no longer surrounded by the cheerful birdsong, but instead the clear voices of the Nekoma elves rang out in angelic arias, practiced for centuries to produce the heart-wrenching quality of the music.

Kuroo led them to courtyard where latticed steps lead up to a dais, where the Queen of Nekoma sat on her silvery throne. Daichi heard the group gasp in revered awe as they beheld her beauty, and he could relate as he remembered how dumbfounded he was when he first met her.

She was draped in a gown that slid over her statuesque figure like a cool stream slipping over a river rock. Her long hair fell down the sides of her face and spilled over her shoulders and continued still as if it was a part of her dress. As she stood from her throne, the layers of her white dress wafted in the air as if it was made of clouds. Her piercing green eyes focused on every one of them, and even Daichi wasn’t immune to shuddering when her gaze fell on him. All at once her wide smile split across her face as she stretched her slender arms out wide.

“ _Daichi, my dear! I’ve missed you so much, you’ve been away too long_!” She rushed forward and embraced him, and Daichi sighed as he hugged her back gently. Queen Alisa was the embodiment of beauty and kindness, soothing the coldest hearts with her musical voice and joyful personality. Though she looked younger than even Daichi, the love she bestowed on him felt like that of a doting grandmother.

“ _Forgive me, your Majesty. My responsibilities have kept me away, but you know there’s no place I’d rather be than here in Nekoma_.”

As Daichi pulled back, he sent a glance to Kuroo who smiled warmly at his words. Alisa slid her graceful hand through his hair but frowned as she wiped a smudge of dried blood from his cheek. She lifted her face and observed the rest of the company once again.

“Welcome, my friends,” She said in the common tongue. “Stay here as long as you can and rest before continuing the rest of your journey.” Her eyes began to grow glassy as they drifted downward. “Take the time to mourn Ukai as well. We elves of Nekoma loved him dearly, and we will sing through our tears as we remember the grey wizard who was like one of our own.”

Behind him, Daichi heard many sniffs from his companions as they finally allowed themselves to feel the brokenness of their hearts. The elves ushered them into a private space where they could cleanse their bodies in the warm pools that shone like mirrors and change into the soft garments laid out for them. Daichi embraced Hinata in his arms as the halfling wept into his chest, his voice squeaking out how he couldn’t believe Ukai was gone. He eventually succumbed to exhaustion, and Daichi laid him down between a snoring Kageyama and Yamaguchi. Tsukishima watched over them with his usual stoicism, but Daichi saw the tightness in his lips as he pinched them together. He grasped the elf’s shoulder, the only physical affection he dared to bestow but knew it was enough for Tsukishima.

Daichi’s chest ached as the songs of lament rose up around them as if the elves were singing directly from his own heart. He drew in a deep breath to keep control of his emotions, knowing that he needed to remain strong.

A movement beyond the trees caught his eye, and he caught Kuroo’s eye as the elf wandered deeper into the forest without making a sound

“ _Follow him, Daichi_ ,” Suga whispered behind him, laying a hand against his back.

“ _But the others--_ ”

“ _You deserve rest and a chance to mourn as well. Besides that, I know how your heart aches to be with Kuroo_.”

Daichi gave his friend a glare, but Suga only chuckled under the intimidating look.

“ _It scares me how much you notice._ ”

Suga rolled his eyes. “ _You’re not exactly transparent. Go… Asahi and I will take turns looking after the others_.”

Daichi sighed and nodded, turning to wander down the path he saw Kuroo take. It led him through such thick brush that he nearly lost the path, but eventually it ushered him into a small clearing. He gaped at the vibrant colors from the various blossoms decorating the area, red being the most prominent. While most of Nekoma seemed like it was made from silver, crystals and glass, the clearing was playful and comfortable, the ground covered with soft moss and velvety petals. There was a gentle waterfall at the end, spilling into a pool where Kuroo was standing with his back toward him. Daichi’s heart picked up speed once again as he soaked in the sight of the elf, clothed in whispery garments of muted green, his feet bare as they nestled in the moss, and the slight glint of a silver headpiece snaking through his black hair on one side of his head.

“ _Where are we?_ ” Daichi asked, still in awe of the beauty surrounding him. Kuroo turned and smiled.

“ _What do you think of it_?”

“ _It’s incredible. I think it’s the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen_.”

Kuroo pursed his lips, and Daichi noticed that his old friend seemed nervous about something.

“ _This is my home_.”

Daichi lost all the breath in his lungs. Elves tended to be very private when it came to their personal space, cherishing the chance to be undisturbed and meditate in serene privacy. No matter how long they had been friends, Daichi never would have imagined Kuroo would invite him in. Kuroo chuckled at his silence and moved closer. Daichi felt his cheeks grow hot, wondering if he could contain his emotions when Kuroo looked so strikingly beautiful to him. It reminded him long ago when everyone thought the vision of Kiyoko would make him dizzy with love. He always thought beauty affecting a person in such a way was ridiculous, but he could finally understand it when Kuroo stood in front of him. Kuroo gazed at him a moment, not giving away his inner thoughts but clearly pondering something. At last his face fell with sadness as he reached up and slid his fingers down Daichi’s face.

“ _I brought you here, so you could mourn Ukai in privacy. I know what it’s like being a leader, but you need to acknowledge your sorrow. You have so much to do yet, you can’t let it break you down later._ ”

“ _Are you going to leave me_?” Daichi asked, his hands itching to grab hold of Kuroo’s tunic and hold him there.

“ _I’ll only leave if you want to be alone. You think after all this time I would choose to leave you?_ ”

Daichi winced as the tears began to flood his eyes, his breath shuddering under the weight of his sorrow. Kuroo finally wrapped himself around him, and Daichi buried his face into the elf’s neck. He sobbed against Kuroo’s skin and gripped his fingers into his back, feeling the silky material beneath his fingertips. Kuroo didn’t pull back as Daichi’s tears soaked the front of his shirt, nor did he try to calm him down. He simply held onto Daichi and refused to let go, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

Daichi wasn’t sure how long he wept, but suddenly he found himself laying on the soft moss with his head resting in Kuroo’s lap. His body felt heavy and weak, and the skin on his face felt stiff from the tears that had finally dried. One of Kuroo’s hands rested on Daichi’s arm while the other stroked lazily through his hair.

He turned onto his back, so he could gaze up at Kuroo’s face. They said nothing at first, enjoying the silence as Kuroo continued to slip his fingers across his scalp. He felt slightly self-conscious, but he took the chance to really observe the features of Kuroo’s handsome face. He wanted to run his fingers through his silky black locks that spread out everywhere and over his one eye. There was a light dusting of freckles across Kuroo’s nose, something he had never noticed before, and he felt the urge to kiss every single one.

Before he could stop himself, Daichi reached up and cupped the side of Kuroo’s face, his thumb caressing dangerously close to Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo’s eyes widened slightly, but he didn’t pull away. Instead he eased into Daichi’s hand as if he craved it.

“ _It’s strange not seeing you smirking._ ”

Kuroo laughed softly. “ _I can be serious. Are you alright?_ ”

“ _Yes. It still hurts, as I’m sure it will for a long time, but I do feel better. How long was I asleep?_ ”

“ _I’m not sure, I wasn’t paying attention. The sun’s gone down already._ ”

Daichi glanced further up and noticed for the first time the darkness above the trees. The clearing had orbs of warm light nestled within the surrounding trees that provided just enough illumination for a calming ambiance.

“ _I should go and check on the others,_ ” He sighed, not wanting to move from the comfortable position, or to leave Kuroo and his home. Kuroo frowned down at him and placed a hand down against his chest.

“ _They’ll be fine. Are you craving to leave my side so soon?_ ”

Daichi raised his eyebrows and realized that Kuroo was actually pouting. He laughed as he grasped Kuroo’s hand and sat up.

“ _You know that if I had my choice I would never leave your side._ ”

“ _Then stop worrying about them, the others will look after them. Stay with me_.”

Daichi wasn’t sure how much more his heart could take. Those three little words were crumbling the last of his defensive walls he had keeping him from spilling an embarrassing confession to the elf over a thousand years older than himself. Daichi kept his lips pinched shut as an act of desperation and simply nodded.

Kuroo cocked his head at him, his eyebrows knitted together as he seemed to be wrestling with something internally. Daichi wasn’t certain, but it almost seemed like Kuroo was nervous, but he had no clue why. Slowly Kuroo reached inside his own shirt sleeve until his hand grasped his upper arm.

“ _I… I have a gift for you, Sawamura._ ”

“ _A gift?_ ”

“ _Yes. Something that belongs to me. I forged it many centuries ago, threaded it together with mithril and elven magic. A lot of myself went into creating it, and it has remained on my arm for most of my life._ ”

Kuroo’s hand began to slide back out of his sleeve, and when it emerged it held a delicate armband. He gasped at the workmanship of it, the lines of metal cascading together in elven fashion, but it was more beautiful than any piece of jewelry he’d ever seen. Even the Queen’s adornments paled in comparison in Daichi’s opinion.

“ _It’s breathtaking. You made this?_ ”

“ _I did, and now I want you to have it. Will you accept it, Sawamura?_ ”

Daichi lifted his eyes to meet Kuroo’s. His face remained serious as he waited for Daichi’s response, but Daichi could feel the overwhelming emotion lingering beneath the elf’s skin like the weight of an ocean pressing against the thin walls of a dam. He had never seen his friend look so vulnerable, and Daichi realized that it wasn’t an armband resting in Kuroo’s outstretched hand, it was his heart.

He reached out and gently ran his fingers over the soft metal. It was still warm from grasping Kuroo’s skin, and it made Daichi desire it even more. He had always shoved his growing affection for his friend to the side, believing that he didn’t deserve him. It was selfish to tie down an elf who was the personal bodyguard of the Queen, not to mention the respect he maintained from the entire elven community of Middle Earth for his leadership and abilities. He was ancient compared to Daichi and would never age. How could he possibly desire the handsome elf for himself? Regardless of all that, he did desire him, and seeing the vulnerability burning in Kuroo’s eyes as he waited of Daichi’s answer made him wonder for once if his love was actually requited.

Daichi opened his mouth to speak but the words caught in his throat. Instead he smiled and nodded, slipping his fingers from the armband to squeeze Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo’s face instantly lit up, shining more radiantly than the morning sun lifting from the horizon. His smile seemed to stretch for miles as he hastily began to pull up Daichi’s sleeve until it was bunched around his shoulder. He pursed his lips and slipped the armband over his hand, pulling it gently over his skin until it rested around his upper arm.

Daichi was surprised that it was larger than his arm, certain from his pride that his muscles were larger than Kuroo’s. Kuroo released the band and let it rest against his skin and immediately the metal began to shift and contract. It wiggled against his skin on its own until it was a perfect fit. A bright light began flickering at the beginning of the band as the metal began to fuse with Daichi’s skin. He gasped in surprise, but it did not hurt as the silver etched itself into his arm. When it was finished, it looked like Daichi had an elven tattoo rather than an armband.

That wasn’t the only change that occurred. The significance of what happened finally revealed itself as Daichi felt an intense connection with Kuroo, an erasable bond. He was marked. Daichi officially belonged to Kuroo, and Kuroo to him. Daichi wasn’t sure if the overwhelming emotions were his or Kuroo’s, but he personally felt relief that he didn’t need to wonder if Kuroo loved him at all; he _felt_ it.

He looked up at Kuroo’s face to see it surprisingly blank for as many passionate feelings were running around in his head. A single tear ran down his cheek, betraying what he was struggling to hold back. Daichi reached up and whisked it away with his thumb, his smile full of warmth as he gazed at his partner’s perfect face.

“ _I’m sorry_ ,” Kuroo whispered, closing his eyes and leaning into Daichi’s hand.

“ _What for?_ ”

“ _For being so selfish. I’ve held back for so long, but it’s no use. I don’t want you to belong to anyone else, I feel like such a child._ ”

“ _That’s fine, I don’t want you to belong to anyone else either. Why did you hold back?_ ”

“ _Several reasons. You’re the future King of Karasuno, the descendent of the Dunedain. So many have all these hopes for you and your bloodline to continue, something I cannot help you with. Ukai, Lord Ennoshita… all of them warned me not to get too close to you. Kiyoko supported the idea, of course, and assured me you felt the same. But I couldn’t fathom it, so I did my best to remain your friend_.”

More tears began to slide down Kuroo’s cheeks, and Daichi wiped them away and leaned toward him to press gentle kisses across his face.

“ _Kuroo, can’t you feel it? Just stop with your stupid worries for a moment and listen._ ”

Kuroo shut his eyes breathed deeply, and Daichi mirrored the action and focused all the love and adoration he had accumulated over the many years of rivalry and friendship they shared. He needed Kuroo to understand and feel no guilt for keeping Daichi all to himself, since that’s all he ever wanted himself.

His meditative state was interrupted as he was suddenly shoved back onto the ground. His eyes flew open and gazed up at Kuroo hovering above him, his pupils blown wide as he licked his lips like a predator about to go in for a kill. Daichi grinned, daring the elf to attack. Kuroo pounced on him, accepting the challenge, but the kiss wasn’t harsh. His lips slid gently over Daichi’s like they were made to fit together. His hands cupped Daichi’s face, his fingers igniting heat where they touched his skin.

Daichi wanted to weep all over again, but not because of his sadness. His whole life was wrapped up in destiny and responsibilities and trying to take control of chaotic events erupting everywhere. But this moment was just for him and Kuroo, finally giving into their selfishness and erasing all of the guilt.

His fingers dug into Kuroo’s back, the elf’s shirt bunching up in his hands until he gave in to the urge to pull it off. The soft material slid over Kuroo’s back like water, and he released Daichi’s lips to straighten up and slip the shirt over his head. Daichi’s jaw dropped at the sight of his bare torso, his heart beating an out of control rhythm in response. At last Kuroo’s rotten grin emerged as he enjoyed the blush spreading across Daichi’s cheeks. He stretched out his hand and lightly traced his heated cheek.

“ _Like what you see, Sawamura_?” He purred and laughed when Daichi furrowed his brows. His laughter halted when Daichi sat up and wrapped his arms tight around his waist and flipped Kuroo onto his back, pinning him down. Before the elf could retaliate, Daichi stuck out his tongue and licked a long stripe from his stomach to his neck. Kuroo gasped and shivered under the contact, and it was Daichi’s turn to grin as he hovered above Kuroo’s face.

“ _Yeah, I do. Doesn’t taste bad either_.”

Kuroo pressed his lips together, and Daichi could feel conflict within him to fight back or give in. Kuroo quickly made the decision when he yanked Daichi’s shirt off as well and pulled him down for another heated kiss.

The whole night and the next day they spent in each other’s arms, naked and uncaring about modesty as they wrestled and made love on the soft ground of Kuroo’s home. When they became too sweaty from their activities, they would toss each other into the clear pool and play until their bodies were clean. As their bodies finally needed rest, Daichi nuzzled into Kuroo’s arms and sighed against the elf’s warm skin. They talked about everything, reminiscing about all the times they wished they could have told each other the truth and their worries about the future. Daichi felt his eyes grow heavy as he felt the vibrations of Kuroo’s voice through his chest and the strokes of his long fingers against the sensitive skin on his back.

He could have died happy there, draped in Kuroo’s arms, but he finally woke up when the sun began to crest once again. He breathed deep, soaking in Kuroo’s scent mixed with the fresh aroma from the dew-laden forest surrounding them. Kuroo began to stir underneath him, always being a light sleeper, and his arms gripped onto Daichi a little tighter.

“ _I need to tell you something_ ,” He whispered into Daichi’s hair, and there was something about his tone that struck fear into Daichi’s heart.

“ _What is it?_ ”

“ _Soon after you leave with the rest of the Fellowship, all the elves are leaving to journey to Sendai, and from there to the Grey Havens. There will be no Nekoma after this._ ”

Daichi lifted himself up to see Kuroo’s face, but there was no teasing in his gaze, only a melancholy that seemed to dwell deep within the elf.

“ _The Grey Havens? They’re all leaving Middle Earth? Kuroo… please tell me you’re not leaving_.” 

Kuroo sat up quickly and brushed his lips against Daichi’s, the soft contact transmitting an assurance to relieve his fears. Kuroo leaned back to stare deep into his eyes, his fingers stroking through Daichi’s hair.

“ _No, Love, I’m not leaving you. I need to escort Queen Alisa there, as her body guard, and after that I am relieved of my duty forever. Then I’m going to travel the world until I find you, and from then on I won’t leave your side_.”

“ _What if… what if something happens to me_?”

“ _You mean, if you die? Then I will search the world until I find what remains of your body and lay down next to it. Your death means my own, I made that decision a long time ago_.”

Daichi was afraid of that. He didn’t want to think of the elf, perfect and full of vitality and playfulness, giving in to death because of him. He glanced down at the armband that connected the both of them and wondered if he should have accepted. Kuroo slipped his fingers under his chin and drew his gaze back to him.

“ _I just told you, I made the decision a long time ago. Maybe as long as fifty years ago when you came to Nekoma the first time. I was attached to you immediately, but I shrugged it off as your intoxicating youth and figured it wouldn’t be the same. But that visit when you arrived with Ukai, I had no more doubts. Whether you wanted me or not, I craved to follow you through life and to your death. You loving me back will make the last years of my life more precious than any of the thousand before it._ ”

“ _Kuroo…_ ” Daichi whispered, his breath shuddering as a few tears escaped down his cheeks. Kuroo wiped them away and shook his head.

“ _Say my name… you know which one._ ”

Daichi gulped, his chest so tight he thought it might burst.

“ _Tetsurou_.”

Kuroo’s smile stretched wide and kissed Daichi gently.

“ _Daichi_.”

“Daichi-saaaaaaan!” Tanaka’s voice called harshly through the trees, and they both groaned. “Daichi-san, please answer! We will rescue you, just call out to us!”

“Tanaka! You idiot, I told you he’s fine. Get back here!” Suga hissed back.

“I don’t believe you! That rotten-looking elf has probably tied him up somewhere and is about to eat him for dinner!”

Kuroo snorted. “ _Too late_.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and shoved the elf’s face back with his palm. He groaned as he lifted himself to his feet and began hunting around the clearing for his clothes. Kuroo pouted as he got up as well and began to dress.

“ _I’m sorry, but I better go check in with them. I feel bad for Suga and Asahi trying to wrangle two dwarves and a couple of halflings by themselves._ ”

“ _I understand. Can I stay with you?_ ” Kuroo asked, wrapping himself around Daichi and pressing his body against Daichi’s back as he pressed tantalizing kisses up his neck.

Daichi chuckled. “ _Yes, you can stay with me. Just don’t stir me up too much. Save it for tonight_.”

Kuroo emitted a low growl and caught Daichi’s ear gently with his teeth. Daichi arrived in the space set aside for his companions just in time as Asahi was attempting to tie Tanaka to a tree. They all cheered when they saw him, and he laughed as he tried to calm them down.

“Relax, I’m fine. I’m sorry I’ve been gone so long,” He said as he casted a particular look of apology to Suga and Asahi.

“It’s alright! Honestly, they were fine until this morning, the other elves have been keeping them occupied,” Suga replied as he waved off Daichi’s concern.

“Yeah! I’ve been hanging out with Kenma, he’s so cool! He taught me this thing I can do with two daggers at once!” Hinata cried as he began mimicking the moves with improvised sound effects. Behind him, Tsukishima winced.

“Who allowed him to have _two_ weapons? One is already a bad idea.”

Suga began to cross the clearing, his eyes narrowed as he glanced between Daichi and Kuroo, who was hovering just behind Daichi.

“ _What did you do?_ ”

“ _What do you mean?_ ”

“ _You have a different… aura? Did you two--_ ” Suga suddenly gasped, drawing everyone’s attention though only a couple could understand what he was saying. “ _Did you bond with each other? How?_ ”

“ _He’s wearing my armband_ ,” Kuroo answered shyly, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

“ _Wow. I can guess what you two have been up to_ ,” Suga giggled, and Daichi gave him a shove.

“ _I’m just relieved you said it in Elvish_.”

“What are you all saying?!” Nishinoya cried, always grumpy to be left out.

“Basically, Daichi is now bound to this elf, and they were doing filthy things for the past two d--” Suga blurted out until Daichi slapped his hand over his big mouth, but it was too late.

“I knew it!” Tanaka yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at Kuroo. “I knew you couldn’t be trusted.”

“Enough, Tanaka. He didn’t force me into anything. I’ve loved him for many years.”

“Aw, really?” Yamaguchi asked, his eyes wide and shining as he smiled dreamily. “That’s so romantic.”

“Thank you, Yamaguchi. Anyways, I want you all to treat him with as much respect as you give me. Got it?”

The Fellowship agreed, and they all eagerly took their time getting to know Kuroo that day, as well as many of the other elves who were curious about the travelers. The most surprising was Tanaka’s budding friendship with Yamamoto, sharing an astonishing amount of similarities for an elf and a dwarf. Most notably was their adoration of both Queen Alisa and Lady Kiyoko.

Kuroo quickly came out of his shell and delighted in teasing several members of the Fellowship. As night began to fall, they all turned in knowing that they were leaving to continue their journey the next morning. Kuroo grasped Daichi’s hand and together they returned to Kuroo’s home.

Their night wasn’t as wild and passionate as the previous one, but slow and tender as Kuroo took his time memorizing every part of Daichi’s before the ranger left him once again. He eventually allowed Daichi to sleep so he would be refreshed for the journey, but he didn’t bother himself. He held his lover tight in his arms for their remaining hours, gazing up at the stars and hoping it wouldn’t be for the last time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited to share this story. It had been messing around in my brain for months but with other WIP's I couldn't dedicate any time to it, so I decided it was time and felt the prompt worked well enough for it. As always I love comments, so I'd love to hear what you think :)  
> Oh! And Ukai’s not really dead, they just think he is. I followed the LOTR plot in my head so Ukai’s just chillin in the depths of the earth fighting a massive demon like a total bad-ass and soon he’ll reemerge as a super white wizard.


End file.
